runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena/Dialogue
Elena in West Ardougne Attempting to open the gate *''(The gate is locked)'' *'Elena:' Hey get me out of here please *'Player:' I would do but I don't have a key *'Elena:' I think there may be one around here somewhere *'Elena:' I'm sure I saw them stashing it somewhere **Have you caught the plague? ***'Player:' Have you caught the plague? ***'Elena:' No, I have none of the symptoms ***'Player:' Strange I was told this house was plague infected ***'Elena:' I suppose that was a cover up by the kidnappers **Ok I will look for it ***'Player:' Ok I will look for it After unlocking the gate *'Player:' Hi, you're free to go *'Player:' Your kidnappers don't seem to be about right now *'Elena:' Thank you, Being kidnapped was so inconvenient *'Elena:' I was on my way back to East Ardougne with some samples *'Elena:' I want to see if I can diagnose a cure for this plague *'Player:' Well you can leave via the manhole cover near the gate *'Elena:' If you go and see my father *'Elena:' I'll make sure he adequately rewards you After Plague City *''(You have already rescued Elena)'' Elena in East Ardougne *'Player:' good to see you, elena *'Elena:' you too, thanks for freeing me *'Elena:' it's just a shame the mourners confiscated my equipment *'Player:' what did they take? *'Elena:' my distillator, I can't test any plague samples without it *'Elena:' they're holding it in the mourner quarters in west ardounge *'Elena:' i must somehow retrieve that distillator *'Elena:' if i am to find a cure for this awful affliction **i'll try to retrieve it for you ***'Player:' i'll try to retrieve it for you ***'Elena:' i was hoping you would say that ***'Elena:' unfortunately they discovered the tunnel and filled it in ***'Elena:' we need another way over the wall ***'Player:' any ideas? ***'Elena:' my father's friend jerico is in communication with west ardounge ***'Elena:' he might be able to help ***'Elena:' he lives next to the chapel **well, good luck ***'Player:' well, good luck ***'Elena:' thanks traveller Talking to her again *'Player:' hello elena *'Elena:' hello brave adventurer *'Elena:' any luck finding the distillator *'Player:' no i'm afraid not *'Elena:' speak to jerico, he will help you to cross the wall *'Elena:' he lives next to the chapel After talking to Jerico *'Player:' hello elena, i've spoken to jerico *'Elena:' was he able to help? *'Player:' he has two friends who will help me cross the wall *'Player:' but first i need to distract the watch tower *'Elena:' hmmm, could be tricky After distracting the guards *'Player:' elena i've distracted the guards at the watch tower *'Elena:' yes, i saw *'Elena:' quickly meet with jerico's friends and cross the wall *'Elena:' before the pigeons fly off After player has entered West Ardougne via the Rope ladder *'Player:' hello again *'Elena:' you're back, did you find the distillator? *'Player:' i'm afraid not *'Elena:' i can't test the samples without the distillator *'Elena:' please don't give up until you find it After player searches the crate for the Distillator, but loses it *'Elena:' so, have you managed to retrieve my distillator? *'Player:' i'm afraid not *'Elena:' Oh, you haven't *'Elena:' People may be dying even as we speak Giving her the Distillator *'Elena:' so, have you managed to retrieve my distillator? *'Elena:' You have - that's great! *'Elena:' Now can you pass me those refraction agents please? *''(You hand Elena the distillator and an assortment of vials)'' *'Player:' These look pretty fancy *'Elena:' Well, yes and no. The liquid honey isn't worth so much *'Elena:' But the others are- especially this colourless ethenea *'Elena:' And be careful with the sulphuric broline- it's highly poisonous *'Player:' You're not kidding- I can smell it from here *''(Elena puts the agents through the distillator)'' *'Elena:' I don't understand...the touch paper hasn't changed colour at all *'Elena:' You'll need to go and see my old mentor Guidor. He lives in Varrock *'Elena:' Take these vials and this sample to him *''(elena gives you three vials and a sample in a tin container)'' *'Elena:' But first you'll need some more touch-paper. Go and see the chemist in Rimmington *'Elena:' Just don't get into any fights, and be careful who you speak to *'Elena:' Those vials are fragile, and plague carriers don't tend to be too popular Talking to her again *'Elena:' what are you doing back here **I just find it hard to say goodbye sometimes ***'Player:' I just find it hard to say goodbye sometimes ***'Elena:' Yes...I have feelings for you too... ***'Elena:' Now get to work! **I'm afraid I've lost some of the stuff you gave me... ***'Player:' I'm afraid I've you lost some of the stuff that you gave me ***'Elena:' That's alright, I've got plenty ***''(Elena replaces your items)'' ***'Elena:' OK so that's the colourless ethenea... ***'Elena:' Some highly toxic sulphuric broline... ***'Elena:' And some bog-standard liquid honey... ***'Player:' Great. I'll be on my way **i've forgotten what i need to do ***'Player:' i've forgotten what i need to do ***'Elena:' go to rimmington and get some touch paper from the chemist ***'Elena:' use his errand boys to smuggle the vials into varrock ***'Elena:' then go to varrock and take the sample to guidor, my old mentor ***'Player:' ok, i'll get to it After learning the truth about the plague *'Elena:' You're back! So what did Guidor say? *'Player:' Nothing *'Elena:' What? *'Player:' He said that there is no plague *'Elena:' So what, this thing has all been a big hoax? *'Player:' Or maybe we're about to uncover something huge *'Elena:' Then I think this thing may be bigger than both of us *'Player:' What do you mean? *'Elena:' I mean that you need to go right to the top *'Elena:' You need to see the King of east Ardougne Talking to her again *'Player:' hello elena *'Elena:' you must go to king lathas immediately After Biohazard *'Player:' hello elena *'Elena:' hey, how are you? *'Player:' good thanks, yourself? *'Elena:' not bad, let me know when you hear from king lathas again *'Player:' will do Category:Biohazard Category:Plague City Category:Quest dialogues